yardipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Maximus
Marcus Maximus is a semi-retired wrestler from Indiana who has wrestled all across the midwest from 2008-2012. He wrestled primarily for NTDW out of Crawfordsville Indiana where he holds the longest reign as the Carnage Champion. Early Career-TDW/NTDW & Supershow Appearances 2008-2011 Marcus Maximus first appeared at the end of the original TDW tapings and was a member of the League of Heavy-Weights which was lead by then champion MTM and whose mission it was to rid TDW of the cruiser-weights. When NTDW was formed in December of 2008, Marcus Maximus won the TDW Grand Championship in a triple threat reverse ladder match at NTDW's augural event, NTDW0 "Christmas Bash." The reverse ladder match was meant to symbolize the crowning of the Christmas tree with the Christmas angel. Christmas Bash would become the annual year-ending event throughout the rest of NTDW's history. At NTDW1"Fallout 2," the original Fallout being the first taped event in TDW history, occurred in the Spring of 2009 it was there that Marcus Maximus lost the Grand Championship to The Beast in a King of the Hill match, an elimination match featuring the entire roster and every title being on the line. Maximus managed to survive long enough to make it to the top 3 and thus received the NTDW/CCWF Interpromotional title as a consolation prize. Maximus thus made several title defenses against the Candyman before cashing in the Interpromotional title in order to win the Grand Championship from The Beast, who had been slowly moving away from wrestling. He retained the Grand title at NTDW5 against the Candyman in a wheelbarrow match, the first and only of its kind in NTDW history. Around the same time as NTDW6, Marcus Maximus become the first ever Superspag Midwest Champion at their first show which was conducted at different venues all across the country. Shortly after this event, Marcus Maximus made his first outside appearance at CCW vs. NTDW where he was defeated by Xcal on the first half of the show and then came back in the second half of the show to win against Matt Kuhstoss. Maximus defended his title at the next several NTDW shows leading all the way up to NTDW10 where he was supposed to defend the belt against The Prototype. However, Maximus was attacked by Shadow after arriving at the show. Shadow then cashed in his Interpromotional title to steal the belt from Maximus. Maximus would end up returning at NTDW11 to beat The Beast who had a surprise return tour that spanned NTDW10-11. A revenge match was scheduled at NTDW13 between Maximus and Shadow for the Grand Championship but interference by the System, The Prototype and Tank, prevented Maximus from winning the title that night. At the next show, Maximus faced The Prototype and Brock Obama in a triple threat match for the #1 Contendership to Shadow's Grand Championship. Brock Obama would end up winning the match after taking the first Sparta Kick ever thrown by Maximus. At NTDW15"Fright Night," Maximus faced ExiLe in the first ever Halloween-themed Carnage match to determine the first ever Carnage Champion. ExiLe defeated Maximus with a moonsault onto a prone Maximus in a trash can. Maximus would receive some recompense by defeating ExiLe and then Carnage Champion Johnny Gunn at "Christmas Bash II" in another Reverse Ladder match to become the Carnage Champion. 2010 started off with Maximus defending the Carnage title against the former champion Johnny Gunn. Things soon got interesting as he started to set his sights on the title he never lost and never truly got a rematch for. First off, Maximus faced Brock Obama at CCW Welcome to the Real World Day 2 thinking that he would never get the chance to face him in a ring ever again. He faced Brock Obama at NTDW25 "Fallout 2" but this time it was for the title. However, there was a referee error in the deciding pinfall but instead of honorably restarting the match, Brock Obama walked out with the title firmly in his grasp. Maximus received a second chance against Obama after beating ExiLe at NTDW26 for another shot at Obama's title at NTDW30"Blacklash." It was also at this that Obama started preaching his desire to rid NTDW of hardcore, "garage," wrestling. Maximus, who was still the NTDW Carnage Champion at the time, took this as a personal attack on his character and his title reign. He quickly gathered up the former Carnage champions Johnny Gunn and ExiLe to battle the Anti-Hardcore Campaign of Brock Obama and The Prototype. Hostilities between the two factions would continued hotly from NTDW26 until NTDW40 when ExiLe would eventually defeat Obama for the NTDW title. Maximus would successfully defend the Carnage title against Brock Obama at NTDW28 in a scaffold match which prevented Obama from turning it into the NTDW United States title. A truce was called for BWA's 5th Anniversary Show, Supercard of Destiny, so that all parties could properly represent NTDW in a trios match against Calumet Wrestling Alliance. However, the match did not go through since CWA did not make it day one so Maximus competed in a losing effort in a four-way against ExiLe, Calvin Storm, and Freakshow. The next day, Maximus' other opponent did not appear and he was thrown into a singles match against Twistedoutkast in a losing effort. After this, it was back to NTDW and the war with the Anti-Hardcore Campaign. It was also during this time that Maximus made an appearance at CCW where he lost to Super Dork in a No DQ Submission match where he submitted to the testicular claw. Marcus Maximus was forced by Brock Obama to surrender his Carnage title at NTDW29 in order to receive a title shot at NTDW30"Blacklash" since he lost to ExiLe in a #1 Contenders match, due to some Obama interference, at NTDW26. This decision made Maximus and Obama the headline match at NTDW30. Both contestants were allowed to make no stipulation to the match. Obama made it a last chance match for Maximus while Maximus countered by making it a No DQ Dog Collar Match. There was some miscommunication in the booking of this match which is why Maximus seems to have gotten two choices for the price of one. The purpose behind this match was to make this Maximus' last hope, and seemingly for hardcore wrestling in NTDW, while Obama would be subjected to the hardcore wrestling he hated and the dog collar would prevent him from running away. Unfortunately for Maximus, Obama was able to get a cheap pin using the ropes in order to beat him. With the Grand title out of the picture for Maximus in the foreseeable future, he focused on trying to revive the tag team titles by forming Team Tapout with Johnny Gunn. Maximus had been impressed with Gunn's developing skill and hoped to groom him into a powerful successor. However, Gunn soon reverted his allegiance back to his first tag team partner, Brock Obama. This lead to the infamous Hey Johnny! storyline where Maximus saw everyone as Johnny Gunn, the man who had betrayed him. It culminated in a carnage match at "Christmas Bash III" but the most humorous moment came during a tag team match between the #1 contender at the time, ExiLe, and Marcus Maximus against Popped Collars, Obama and Gunn. Gunn was tagged in and for some reason yelled out, "Hey Johnny!" as if he was going to be attacking himself. Maximus' final act for NTDW was being a part of the senior send-off match that was the main event of their last show, "Fallout IV." The show took place in a ring at the auxiliary gym of Crawfordsville High School as a fundraiser for the school's ping pong club in the Spring of 2011. He faced Vincent BLAZE and Brock Obama in the final match of NTDW history which was won by Brock Obama. MWA (2011-2012) Around this time, Maximus started appearing on Midwest Wrestling Alliance shows. He was featured twice on their augural show: a SEX division match against Tank; and MWA Tag Team title match that featured The Protoype, General Joe, HellRazor, and himself. Maximus was scheduled to face Jason Witzel in the main event of Day 1 of MWA2 but it was rained out. As a result, they faced each other in the opening match of Day 2 which was has been acclaimed as one of the best matches to ever come out of MWA. It wasn't until MWA5 Day 2 that Maximus would appear again in MWA, this time as a surprise entrant in the main event MWA Heavy-Weight title match against then champion Mikee and Zaq Cass. Maximus had to put something on the line in order to compete, Mikee was defending his MWA title and Zaq his CCW title, and so he put up his signature finishing maneuver, the double stomp, because he claimed that Mikee had only starting using after seeing him wrestle and was trying to take it from him. This match ended up being quite unique because of interference by the Tragedy. Since only the person who was pinned lost anything, Tragedy removed Cass from the match by attacking halfway through the match him and thus preventing him from losing the CCW title. Therefore, Mikee and Maximus had the only 2-man triple threat in MWA history. Mikee would end up pinning Maximus which Maximus would disqualified in any future MWA sanctioned match in which he used a double stomp. After losing the double stomp, Maximus changed up things up a bit by using a doctor's gimmick at the next MWA show. It was at MWA6 Day 2 that he won a money-in-the-bank briefcase in a four-way match that featured CJ Smith, General Joe, and JCJ. He then cashed it in later in the night against Mikee to win the MWA Heavy-Weight title. The doctor gimmick did not last however, as Maximus' rivalry with the Corporation resulted in King BW stripping Maximus of his MD from King BW University. MWA7 would be Maximus' last appearance for several months in MWA as he retained against Mikee Day 2 in the title rematch only to lose it minutes later to King BW himself. Despite accusations by King BW, the wrestler known as Marc Mako is not associated in any fashion with Marcus Maximus let alone Maximus donning a mask to be Marc Mako. Maximus made another surprise return to MWA at MWA12 where he faced Mikee, JCJ, and then WMA champion Zaq Cass in a Four-Way, No DQ, Elimination match. Maximus was the first man eliminated. BYX 6 In late 2012, Maximus competed at BYX 6 in Clearwater, FL. Unfortunately, he walked out of the weekend winless and with a few minor injuries culminated from the action over the three day show. It was at this event that he retired from GBYWN and supposedly BYW as a whole. Today Maximus is in college and has a continued to pursue a small-time independent career in the midwest. He is still connected with BYW through the Team Maximus Review Group where he reviews media and provides helpful insight and advise to the group's members. In Wrestling & Accomplishments In Wrestling Finishing Maneuvers: *'Double Stomp' *'Chariot Crash (Samoan Driver)' *'Sparta Kick' Signature Maneuvers: *'The Combo (Spinal Tap, Chest Tap, Seton/Double Stomp)' *'Blue Thunder Bomb' *'Referee-assisted STO' *'Suplex -Dragon -Northern Lights -Back -German' *'Suicide Dive' Wrestlers faced at Supershows: *'Cody Jabobs' *'Zaq Cass' *'Brock Obama' *'Freakshow' *'ExiLe' *'Calvin Storm' *'Twistedoutkast' *'Nick Shade' *'John Beaver' *'Chris Segrest' *'AMW' *'Mike Damage' *'Dr. Thunder' *'Rigatoni ' Accomplishments: *'TDW Grand Champion (x2)' *'NTDW Carnage Champion ' *'TDW/CCWF Interpromotional Champion' *'Superspag Midwest Champion' *'MWA Heavy-Weight Champion'